Gred and Forge
by TheseAngelWings
Summary: Stories in the life of Fred and George. Angst, fluff, happiness, sadness, and everything inbetween.
1. Forever and Always

**A/N: This is the first in a series of little stories I'm writing about Fred and George. I'll put the ages at the beginning of every one-shot, because they'll vary. If someone can tell me how much older Charlie and Bill are than the others, that'd be great! I'm just guessing now. This is just days before Bill's 10****th**** birthday.**

**Ages:**

**Ginny- Mrs. Weasley is a couple weeks pregnant**

**Ron- 1**

**Fred and George- 3 **

**Percy- 5**

**Charlie- 9**

**Bill- 9**

* * *

><p>"Freddy? George?" Molly Weasley said quietly, poking her head into Bill's room. All the boys had been making a fort that morning, and a stirring in the leftover pile of cushions and blankets on the floor caught her attention.<p>

"Mummy, we're here." A little head of tousled red hair popped out from inside the mess. Fred sat up fully, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his tiny fists.

"Oh, good! I've been looking all over for you boys! It's past your supper time," Molly said, her voice going back to normal pitch. The tired boy on the floor looked up at her indignantly.

"Mummy! Georgie's sleeping," Fred whispered reproachfully. He sat protectively over his little brother, who was still wrapped in a warm cocoon of blankets. Molly held back a chuckle.

"Oopsie," she said, lowering her voice to match Fred's tone. He nodded approvingly at his mother's actions. "How long have you two been sleeping?" Fred shrugged and yawned widely as an answer.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep, Mummy. See you in the morning?" he asked, almost hopefully.

_As if I'd have the time or will to go anywhere_, thought Molly wryly.

"Of course," she answered out loud. Turning to go, she glanced one last time at her boys before shutting the door. The sight that met her eyes filled her with warmth. Fred was snuggled back into the blankets, and the children were curled around each other like two kittens.

As the door shut, George opened his eyes slowly. "Freddy? Was that Mummy?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep, Georgie," Fred whispered. The other boy nodded.

"M'kay." His voice trailed off as he tucked his face into a cushion. Fred looked down at his little brother, now deep in slumber. Smiling, he wriggled down into the nest.

"Georgie, I'll hit anyone who tries to wake you up," Fred said solemnly. Thinking for a moment, he added, "Also, anyone who's mean to you. That's not allowed, 'specially when I'm around. I,"-he thought of how Mummy or Daddy would say it- "promise that I'll always be there. Forever and always, Georgie. That's what twins are for." Fred pinched George's nose lightly for good measure (no sense in getting too serious, he reasoned) and closed his eyes.

George, with his eyes closed, listened to the words spoken by his brother. He was glad that he had heard them, even if he was supposed to be sleeping. Silently, he responded.

_Yeah, Freddie. Forever and always._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think?**


	2. The Spider

**A/N: Fred and George act mature for their age. I just don't know how to write a couple of seven-year-olds convincingly. The only kid I know really well who's close to seven is very mature. In this fanfic, since they're little, Ron and Ginny are the only ones who share a room. The others, at that point in time, had their own.**

**Ages: **

**Ginny- 4 **

**Ron- 5 **

**Fred and George- 7 **

**Percy- 9 **

**Charlie- 13 **

**Bill- 14**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Fred- Ron's done it again! He's gone and taken our biscuits." George's loud complaint caught the attention of his mother.<p>

"Now darlings," Molly said fondly, "you mustn't blame your little brother. Ickle Ronnie doesn't know better." The two boys retched slightly.

"He's a little rascal!" said Fred, recalling one of the words his father used when he was angry. His mother pursed her lips and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Run along and _don't touch your brother's wands_!" Molly said warningly. Lately the twins had been grabbing Bill and Charlie's wands whenever they could get at them. Her two oldest sons didn't know how to guard against mischievous little boys, especially ones as intelligent as hers.

"Why does Mummy always make that face at us?" Fred asked, annoyed.

"_Ickle Ronnie _doesn't get that face," George said darkly. Fred nodded in staunch agreement.

"All we want to do is have fun! And then she yells, and Daddy yells, and then Percy tries to yell!" George continued, becoming angrier.

"We trounce Percy, though, every time," Fred pointed out. George tilted his head slightly.

"Let's trounce Ron, too!" he declared.

"We'll get in trouble, George…" Fred said cautiously. His brother shrugged.

"So we get into trouble. Our biscuits will be safe forever!" he grinned. "Are you with me?" he asked proudly, raising a fist into the air.

"This isn't Waterloo, George… But yes, I am," Fred assured him. The two troublemakers bent their heads together, and hatched a plan. When they finally left the room, it was with iron in their eyes, and steel in their hearts.

"Charlie! Charlie!" called George weakly. He was on the landing, clutching at his leg. His brother dashed out of his room.

"George? George!" Charlie came rushing towards him. George whimpered in pain. "What happened?" asked Charlie, concerned.

"I slipped down the stairs. My ankle hurts, Charlie," George said quietly. Behind them, Fred slipped out of the room, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Do I need to get Mum?" Charlie asked calmly.

"No. It's just sprained a little. Walk on it some, and I'm sure it'll be fine," George said hastily. He got up to prove his point, and, faking a limp, walked upstairs to his room.

Charlie shrugged, and went to his bed. Flopping down, he reached to check for Dad's wand, which his father had left on the nightstand while they were playing chess. When he couldn't find it, he decided that it must have rolled off onto the floor. Not bothered at all, he turned over and fell asleep.

"I got it!" Fred whispered jubilantly. George high-fived his brother.

"Let's go," he whispered. They slid down into Ron and Ginny's room. Their little sister was playing outside, so Ron was alone.

As they entered, they saw him playing with his teddy bear. He looked at them delightedly.

"Freddie! Georgie! Play with me?" he asked innocently. His freckled face was impish.

Fred, recalling his many stolen biscuits, as well as all the other injustices done to him, raised the wand, and pointed it at the teddy bear. There was a flash of light, and suddenly, the fluffy animal was writhing, legs flailing every which way.

"Teddy!" screamed Ron, tossing it away from him. The large black spider skittered across the floor. Laughing mischievously, Fred and George leaped onto Ginny's bed to avoid it. Arthur Weasley burst into the room, having heard the yell. Seizing his wand which had been left on the floor, he Vanished the spider.

"Daddy!" Ron called, running across the room and wrapping his arms around Arthur's legs. Arthur picked up his crying child and shushed his tears gently. When Molly came running he handed Ron off to her, and turned to glare at the two boys sitting quietly on the bed.

"Explain yourselves," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well we-" Fred started.

"We were just-" George cut in. Arthur held up his hands for silence.

"You know what? I don't care why you did it. The fact that you could do something like that to your brother is all I need to know," said Arthur said gravely. Fred and George exchanged a glance and hung their heads. "You must be punished." They looked up, worried.

"Ugh… Was it worth it, George?" Fred moaned, flopping onto his bed.

"I dunno," was George's reply.

"My left buttock will never be the same!" Fred wailed. George shook his head.

"I didn't need to know that…" grumbled George.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know! I vilified Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George, and put in a victimized Ron. But what could I do? It was a mean trick, and it scarred 'ickle Ronnie' for life!**

**Please review! Flames are accepted, but not encouraged. **


	3. A Gnome Army

**A/N: This story involves more of the other siblings. George and Fred don't show up until a little later in the story. This was going to be called: ****Taking Over the World with a Gnome Army and Other Pursuits Including Tag****, but I couldn't fit it in.**

**Ages:**

**Ginny- 5**

**Ron- 6**

**Fred and George- 8**

**Percy- 10**

**Charlie- 14**

**Bill- 15**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Ginny, you're it!" called Ron. His little sister pouted.<p>

"Ron, I was it already," she complained. Charlie, who saw a temper tantrum brewing, intervened.

"It's alright, Ginny, I'll be it," he said soothingly. The little girl brightened.

"Thank you, Charlie!" She flung her arms around his waist.

"No problem. Now, run, or you'll be it again!" Charlie laughed. She nodded, obligingly trotting away. Charlie looked at Bill evilly, and shot off after his brother. He chased him around, until Bill tripped over a particularly slow chicken.

"Ha!" Charlie said, pouncing on him. Bill grumbled loudly.

"Fine," he replied. "Charlie? Where are Fred and George?" he asked worriedly. Charlie got up and looked around. His parents had banished them to the yard for the day, and locked the doors, so they couldn't be inside.

"I don't have my wand with me, do you?" Charlie looked at Bill.

"No," he answered. "And Mum and Dad would have theirs inside with ours, so I suppose there's nothing to worry about. You think we should find them anyway?" Bill asked.

"No. They can't be up to too much trouble without wands," Charlie said confidently. "Don't be such a mother duck, Bill!"

Bill got up and ran after Charlie. When he proved to be too fast, he went after Ron and Ginny instead. Soon, the older boys forgot about the missing twins.

"Rise, my garden gnome army!" said Fred, frustrated. George simply looked perplexed.

"Why are we doing this again?" he asked. Fred looked at his brother scornfully.

"To take over the world, of course. You've seen the number of these things running around, haven't you?" Fred explained patiently. "Well, with them, we could form a dangerous army."

"Oh… I get it," said George, even though he had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"No you don't," Fred shot back with a grin. "Anyway, let's do this." George nodded resolutely. They stood side by side, looking down at the gnome hole they were in front of.

"Hey… Gnomes? I want to take over the world, and I'm on a bit of a tight schedule. D'you mind coming out here?" asked Fred politely. A loud chattering noise came from within the hole, and a stubby hand emerged to make a hand gesture. Neither of the boys knew what it meant, but they were sure it was rude. Quick as lightning, Fred grabbed the hand and pulled it out. The gnome was as ugly as gnomes could be, and Fred told it so.

The angry little gnome blew a raspberry at them. Giving vent to his annoyance, Fred spun it around and around, and then let it go. The gnome flew out of his hands and hit a tree with a clunk. The twins winced simultaneously. The gnome got up unsteadily, and wandered out of the garden.

George's eyes widened. "Fred! I have an idea! We can get all of them out of the hole and distract them, and then make them join our army," he said excitedly. Fred nodded. Together, they lay in wait for the other gnomes.

Several hours later, Charlie and Bill headed into the back garden, only to see a most peculiar sight.

"Join our army, vermin!" George was screaming. Fred, coming up from the edge of the yard, was busy kicking a very confused gaggle of garden gnomes in front of him. All around, more gnomes staggered around, some with crossed eyes, others weaving back and forth.

"That's the lot, George," Fred called. His eyes widened as he saw Bill and Charlie. "Hullo," he said weakly. George looked up and froze. The younger twin stretched a very guilty looking smile over his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Bill, who regained use of his voice first. Charlie crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Taking over the world…" said Fred meekly. Charlie covered his face with his hands.

"Ah," he said, unable to think of anything else to say. Bill shook his head and began walking back to the front of the house.

Turning around, he said to George, "We didn't see anything. Come on, Charlie," he added. As soon as they were alone again, Fred and George shared a relieved look.

"Good thing they didn't see our _real _plan," Fred said. George grinned wickedly. They pulled a rope, and sliding on the end of it came a huge pile of gnomes, all tied together with lengths of old cord. Behind them, they heard the back door open and close. Looking at it, they saw a shocked Molly Weasley.

"ARTHUR!" she screamed loudly.

"Oh, boy," Fred murmured. "Not again. My left buttock still hurts on rainy days!" George only groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I overuse the whole 'Fred's left buttock' thing? It feels a little overused. Let me know. I must fix it, if so…**


	4. I Expected Forever

**A/N: Sad story… The beginning of this one is a songfic, and the lyrics jump around a little in the song. **

**Ages-**

**Ginny: 16**

**Ron: 17**

**Fred and George: 19**

**Percy: 21**

**Charlie: 25**

**Bill: 26**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The mountains that rose near Hogwarts were barely visible through the puffs of smoke still hanging hazily over the grounds.<p>

_These mist covered mountains,_

_Are home now for me._

He had always considered wherever Fred was as home. Since this was the last place his brother had spoken, he would always feel a tie to it. Some of the best times he had had with his brother had occurred here, as well.

George looked around the Great Hall, remembering the last time he had been there. He and his brother- but no- he shouldn't lose himself to memory, not yet. He glanced down the rows of still figures, unable to let his eyes wander downwards to the one beside him.

_Through these fields of destruction,_

_Baptisms of fire,_

_I have witnessed your suffering,_

_As the battles raged higher._

Lupin and Tonks lay nearby, so peaceful that he almost thought they were asleep. Peeking out from Lupin's coat was a photograph, the one that he had shown them only hours before. That time seemed worlds away now. Poor, orphaned little Teddy.

Everyone had lost so much, and still, they were prepared to fight to the death. They were fighting not only to avenge the fallen, but to bring about the dawn of a new age. An age that many would not live to see.

_You did not desert me, my brothers in arms._

Lupin's photograph wasn't the only thing that seemed like a far-off memory. His mother and father, crying uncontrollably, were separated from him by a thin veil that was invisible, but definitely tangible.

What had he become, that even his parents weren't part of his world?

George knew the answer to that. Fred had been his _entire_ world. His family had always been important, but through it all, Fred had been able to reach him when no one else could. He was barely aware of Percy, Charlie, and Bill gripping hands, their faces twisted with grief.

Dimly, he recalled all the instances in which he had been jealous of Fred, of how he was always the main man. He wasn't sure if he regretted those moments of pettiness, but he was certain that he would relive every injustice in his life, multiplied by ten, if only he could have his brother back.

He remembered the promise Fred had made him, so long ago that George had forgotten about it until then.

'_Forever and always, Georgie. That's what twins are for.'_ The little boy's words drifted to him from the past.

"What happened, Freddie? I'm disappointed, I expected forever," whispered George, his voice rough and hoarse with anguish. He cracked a maniacal smile, desperately trying for his humor to show itself.

"George?" Percy's soft, tentative voice broke through his shell.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"You… you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just peachy, Perce," George responded sarcastically. He saw a flash of pain and hurt cross his older brother's face. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"S'fine," answered Percy quietly. The eerie silence clinging to the family was only broken by Molly and Arthur's hushed sobs.

"Percy… I'm sorry. Just, for everything," George said, before Percy could say anything. Closing his mouth, the older Weasley nodded.

"So am I," he replied simply. George looked back around, noticing that the stream of bodies coming into the Great Hall had lessened. The wounded were stirring, and, with a leap of his heart, he noticed more and more of his friends and teachers emerging from the grounds unharmed. Professors McGonagall and Sprout were watching over the wounded. By the door, Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood were standing together, talking. There was Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, with Angelina Johnson close behind.

The appearance of his old teammates made George almost forget whose body he was sitting beside. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, savoring the bubble of hope in his chest. Not everyone was gone, not everyone was gone. Except… George opened his eyes again, looking at his twin. He silently laid his head down on Fred's chest, letting the familiar scent of his brother soothe him, missing with his entire being the steady heartbeat that had once been there.

George knew that he could reconcile himself to the loss of his brother. However, there was a part of him that would always keep watch, waiting for Fred to walk through the door, waiting for the greeting that would never come; the laughs that now were nothing more than a memory. He yearned for his brother with all that was left of his heart. He would never stop missing him, would never forget.

_Forever and always._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: RIP Fred Weasley and all the others. The song is 'Brothers in Arms' by Celtic Thunder and Ryan Kelly.**


	5. Nightingale

**A/N: Another sad chapter. WARNING: Suicidal thoughts! I have never tried my hand at this before, so please give me constructive crit. R&R! **

**Enjoy**

**UPDATE:**

**Thanks to hjvfbgdfhjgbfk for the advice :) Is it any better?**

* * *

><p>George stood by his open window, eyes closed. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, like a silver river of silent torment.<p>

"Fred…" he said softly. His voice caught in his throat, and for a moment, George could hardly breathe. He heard a soft tune carry on the breeze, and the tight band around him loosened ever so slightly. Fred had always loved the nightingale's song, though he would die before admitting it.

He _had _died before admitting it.

Sinking to his knees, George rested his head on the windowsill. His breath was choked, trapped in his chest, and the black walls rushed in on him. The empty upper bunk jeered in his direction, mocking and cold. Casting his eyes up to the stars, George was filled with endless despair.

"You up there, Freddie?" he croaked. The points of distant light just looked unflinchingly back. After no response (had he really expected a response?) George laughed feverishly, his eyes and heart bursting with pain.

What if he joined Fred? What if he joined him, right now?

Looking out the window, George assessed the height. Would it be enough to kill him, or would he just be badly injured? That would be unfortunate.

_George, old boy, you've gone mad! Fred would be laughing at you if he saw you right now…_

_But Fred isn't laughing. That's why I've got to do this! He can laugh when I've reached wherever he is._

_That is logical… But you can't! What about Mum?_

_Forget Mum. Forget them all! They have each other. I only have Fred… I only __**had **__Fred._

George couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. His body was slick with sweat; his heartbeat so fast that the separate beats seemed connected. A steady buzzing rolled around his head as he contemplated the drop. Before, he had associated heights with Quidditch, and happiness; always dreading reaching the ground. That had changed. Now, this one height would be his welcome last. George braced his hands on either side of the window, and set one foot on the sill. He looked at the darkness looming out before him; the darkness that his life had become. Well, no longer… He was crouching on the sill like a cat prepared to spring, when he heard her voice.

"George," gasped Ginny. "Please, come back from there," she begged. Her voice pierced through the noise in George's mind, like drowning man's first breath of air. He remained unresponsive, however, so she pulled him away from the window, and onto his bed. He came easily, and sat, puppet-like, under her anxious stare.

"Ginny?" George found himself saying. The girl wrapped her arms around him.

"George, tell me you weren't. You weren't!" Her voice was borderline hysterical. George could not meet her eyes.

"Oh, George," Ginny whispered. The two redheads sat with their arms around each other, trembling, for what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't know what came over me, Ginny. Honestly, I'm sorry," apologized George.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ George, you need my support, not my forgiveness," said Ginny fiercely. Her brother looked at her with mild surprise. "You're not alone, Georgie. You'll never be alone."

"I suppose. It doesn't feel that way, though." George looked at the ceiling. Ginny unwound her arms from around him, and took his hand.

"It might not feel that way now, but it will," she reassured him.

"I… I just feel like I need a sign. Something to let me know that Fred's still listening- or, that he's still with me- I don't know. I just need a sign," George confessed almost sheepishly. Ginny nodded.

"You should get to bed now, it's late. We can talk in the morning, after you've rested. Do you want me to stay?" she asked gently.

"Go on," he said quietly.

"Okay." Ginny kissed him on the cheek and left. George curled under his blankets and closed his eyes, relaxing in the warmth they offered. His mind cleared slowly, and in his last moments of lucidity before sleep, he smiled.

He smiled because, outside his window, he heard the nightingales singing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think it might be kind of cheesy that Fred likes nightingales… But oh well, I thought it was sweet. How was my creepy suicidal bit? It felt a little funny; I've rewritten it a lot.**


	6. Keep Calm

**A/N: This takes place two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, assuming that Victoire Weasley was 17 in the epilogue. Yes, I really did a lot of calculations… With the help of GailLucindaAutor (thank you for that). The one-shot is actually more of a two-shot, with "And Carry On" following this one. It's based off of the saying 'Keep Calm and Carry on".**

**Ginny: 18**

**Ron: 19**

**George: 22 (I had to delete Fred… D': )**

**Percy: 23**

**Charlie: 27**

**Bill: 28**

* * *

><p>The room was still. Outside, on the street below, shoppers chattered and peered at the many products displayed in Diagon Alley's shops. Light shone in through the window, highlighting dozens of packages on the floor: different proofs for a new line of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Sitting among them was a hunched figure. Between pale hands, a shock of red hair was visible.<p>

George Weasley shuddered slightly, taking deep breaths through his nose. The attack had come suddenly, triggered by the mere sight of the purple ribbon Fred had favored so much.

_George, think of how much better the purple would look, rather than the gold! It would almost be classy._

_This is a joke shop, Fred. It isn't classy. And we're doing gold ribbon with purple packaging. The orders have been sent out!_

_You're no fun._

The memory had surfaced, unbidden, from the dark crevices of his mind where George tucked away all his thoughts from before the war. He had been looking at new packaging designs, when he saw the demurely wrapped box, tied off with the purple ribbon. Immediately, the flashbacks had started. Promises, both kept and broken. Quiet moments, and times lit by raucous laughter. Nights spent hovering over the latest project. Nights spent hovering over his brother's body.

George gasped softly, wrenching himself away from the recollections. He could not let himself sink back into them, not now that he had come so far. It had been months since the last incident- George had thought the flashbacks were gone.

_Think of the good things_, he told himself. _What are you doing this week?_

That was a safe train of thought. First, coffee with Angelina. The two had grown closer after Fred's passing, and George had made it a point to meet with her whenever he could. Tomorrow, a meeting with the family. They would come up to Diagon Alley to see him, and Bill was bringing his new baby girl. Victoire, George recalled. The baby had been born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, a spark of brightness on that solemn day.

His breath slowed back to normal, George stood, careful not to step on any of the packages littered around his feet. Padding across the floor, he slid on his shoes and made to put on his coat. A light breeze wafting over George alerted him to the open window. Crossing to it, he leaned his weight on the rusty frame and pushed it close.

_Day by day, step by step. There'll be good days and bad days. You can do this…_

Fred's advice still rang true. While he had been talking about the stresses of running a joke shop, to George, it meant much more than that. It was the memory that was allowing him to let go.

_You just have to keep calm._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I saw this as George having some form of PTSD. I'm sorry it's so short, I just felt like I didn't want to stretch it out too long. What did you think? I love getting reviews from you people. **


End file.
